Amy and Company part 1 - Once Upon a Time in New York City
(The "Badly Drawn Rainbow" logo appears as "Once Upon a Time in New York City plays.") *"Badly Drawn Rainbow Productions Presents" (We open up on New York City.) *"Dedicated to Hiatt Grey" *Huey Lewis: Now it's always once upon a time in New York City (The "Amy and Company" title appears.) *Huey Lewis: It's a big, old, bad, old, tough, old town, it's true (In New York City, children and adults are gathering near a box with a sign that says, "Mobians Need Home".) *Huey Lewis: But beginnings are contagious there They're always settin' stages there! They're always turning pages there for you (Inside the box, there are "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters, including a 12-year-old hedgehog with peach skin, pink fur, pink quills, a black nose, and emerald-green eyes. She wears a red dress with white lining, white gloves, a red hair band, gold bracelets, and red boots with white stripes. Her name is Amy Rose. At the moment, Amy and the other "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters are jumping around, hoping to be picked up.) *Huey Lewis: Ain't it great, the way it all begins in New York City? *Sadie/Passerby: Let me have one. Please? (Sadie, one of the girls, who is with Katie, picks out Sonic.) *Huey Lewis: Right away, you're making time and making friends No one cares where you were yesterday! If they pick you out you're on your way (Katie giggles as she picks out Tails.) *Huey Lewis: To a once upon a time that never ends (Amy gets pushed to the pack. Excited, she runs back up and tries to make herself noticeable. Meanwhile, Anna is petting Charmy, Cream, Marine, and Cheese.) *Huey Lewis: So, Amy Rose, don't be shy (Days later, only Amy, Charmy, Cream, and Cheese are the only four left.) *Huey Lewis: Get out of there, go, and try (Elsa picks up Charmy.) *Huey Lewis: Believin' that you're the girl They're dying to see (Soon, only Amy and Cream are left. The pink hedgehog hopes to be picked up. Sadly, Cream is picked up by Human Sunset Shimmer, leaving Amy all alone. Amy pokes her head up from the box and smiles as Human Sunset Shimmer skips away happily, carrying Cream.) *Huey Lewis: Cause a dream's no crime Not once upon a time Once upon a time in New York City If it's always once upon in New York City (We cut to that night, where it begins to rain, and the hedgehog, all alone in her box, sadly waits and watches, but the rainy weather makes it difficult for her to sleep.) *Huey Lewis: Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone? How could anyone stay starry-eyed When it's raining cats and dogs outside And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"? (The pink hedgehog leaps to the top of the box and cries out, trying to get someone's attention. And what makes it worse is that the box she was in begins to flood. Soon, it breaks, and Amy finds herself swept away by a strong current. She then sees, much to her horror, that she is heading toward a drain. She cries desperately. Quickly, she jumps and grabs the ledge on time. Then, as she walks on, she becomes sad and bursts into tears.) *''So, Amy Rose, don't be scared'' Though yesterday, no one cared They're getting your place prepared Where you wanna be Keep your dream alive Dreaming is still how the strong survive (A car passes by, splashing a puddle of water that makes Amy wetter than she already is.) *Huey Lewis: Once upon a time in New York City (As the pink hedgehog walks into an alley, she hears growling and whimpers as she notices some wolves (from "Beauty and the Beast") growling at her. They give chase, and she runs. She manages to get away by climbing a fence with barbed wire. As she gets to the other side, she continues running. When she is she positive that she is safe, she sighs in relief.) (Amy sees a recreational vehicle drive by and runs inside.) *Huey Lewis: Keep your dream alive Dreaming is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in New York City (Lightning flashes outside, followed by a loud clap of thunder, frightening the pink hedgehog. She looks around. Later, she puts her clothes in a dryer, dries herself off, and puts on a red undershirt and matching boxer shorts with little pink hearts on them.) *Huey Lewis: Keep your dream alive Dreaming is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in New York City (Then Amy unfurls a jade green sleeping bag, crawls into it, and falls asleep.) *Huey Lewis: And it's always once upon a time in New York City *(The next day, Amy is still dressed in her nightclothes and asleep.) *Merida/Passerby 1: 42nd. *Flynn Rider/Passerby 2: Alright, here we go. (The vehicle starts moving, and the hedgehog (wearing her now-dry regular clothes from yesterday), having somehow survived the night, gets out of the window just in time. She then leaves the alleyway and notices everyone in New York City is awake and now traveling. Fascinated, she walks out from the alley she was standing in, and decides to explore.) (While Amy is exploring, she hears rap music coming from Hiro Hamada, who is listening to a boom box and dancing to the beat as he walks.) *Radio: You see the feet walking down the street in the fast lane Walking on the street where they going Just making a movie trying to survive Find a way or not to stay alive (Smiling, Amy decides to dance along before moving forwards.) *Radio: Cool cat in a cruel world knows good from bad Her mind is in a twirl Got to look out and open your eyes And if you're in a jam You've got to realize You're in the fast lane (Amy spins around, Michael Jackson style.) *Radio: Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute You're in the fast lane (Amy sees more people passing by.) *Elsa/Passerby 2: Hi! Sorry, I'm late. *Jim Dear/Passerby 4: Oh, that's all right. (they leave) (A teenage girl named Rarity and a boy named Tipo pass by Amy. Tipo stops and pets the hedgehog.) *Human Rarity/Passerby 5: (takes Tipo's hand) Come on, sweetheart; we're late. You can play with the hedgehogs some other time. Come on. (They leave and cross the street. Amy goes into the street to follow Human Rarity and Tipo.) Category:Badly Drawn Rainbow's Scripts Category:Oliver and Company Parts Category:Oliver and Company Scenes Category:Transcripts